Bass12
by Firebrand Crest Bearer
Summary: bass 12 is up but please review


Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom's, Mega Man series or Ranma 1/2! The theme songs belong to the anime Scryed which, I do not own!

Insanely Advanced Productions,

Presents,

Bass 1/2

On that rainy day everything changed. How could I have not for-seen the signs? 

"_Take, everything, into your heart,_

_Even if you're struck down by hopelessness and despair,_

_In the end you alone will rise again and be "glorious"._

_This "battlefield" is unavoidable if you want to set foot in the next place,_

_Even if you must dye a white map red, press onward._

_The lack of risk is an unexpected instigator._

_Gushing fourth with confidence,_

_Tomorrow will be the time to release it._

"_Reckless Fire" Daring to improve your life bare handed._

_This world is all about "survival,"_

_It's not black or white this is the only way._

_Don't let this fire with-in your chest die out,_

_So that you can go through unflinching and obtain your goal."_

Flashback

Tokyo

January 21 200X

It was a gloomy, day in Tokyo Nermina Ward. Not a day to be walking outside or taking stroll in the park especially with the torrential rain. However, one person was out side in the rain. He was badly injured as a result of a betrayal. His name was Ranma Soatome and his ribs were broken. His legs were mutilated and many other things had happened to him. It was hours before anyone came. When someone finally came, his body was dead and only his brain was alive. The man who came was known as Dr. Wily. The brain was all that Dr. Wily needed. Flashback ended

January, 20 201X

New Chicago

A year had passed since that day. Dr. Wiley had kept Ranma's last vestige of life intact until he had copied the brain waves on to a disk.

The darkness… the vast awful god forsaken darkness in which no light would nor should ever shine. A light pulsed through the dark and the dark did melt away. Energy began to boil through new circuits.

A rich German voice screamed " I ount id it Protoman! HE'S ALIVE, BASS IS ALIVE!"

_(Bass's systems booting up)_

_Brainwaves at 100 capacity and rising…_

_Network grid booted up and running_

_Bassinuim reactor at 500 and rising…_

_Host is coming online…_

_Diverting 100 percent power to body movement functions…_

_Scanning for hostiles…_

_One human scientist presumed creator found…_

_One prototype robot found… threat class…Inferior…_

_Host is 90 online awaiting final function…_

_What is mission statement?_

_-Press enter-_

_Revenge_

_1010100101101010010100101100101011001010101010101011010100101_

As Wily looked at the robot his heart soared. Suddenly the robot started to jerk out of it's own free will. Wiley looked down at the counter to look at the computer console to see what was happening and saw the robot's mission statement. Revenge! Suddenly a snap was heard. The robot ripped itself out of it's restraints.

Wiley roared. "Protoman stop it from escaping!"

"Do it yourself." Protoman said snidely.

Bass's point of view

Where am I, he thought? "Am I dead?" He thought as he opened his eyes. "Is this hell?" he asked. As he opened his eyes he saw swirling colors and faces. Loud voices called out in what seemed like another language. Not knowing what was happening he did the only thing he could do.

"He's ount gone vut ow?"

"Uh, he teleported… sir."

1010100101010110010010100101010101010010101010101010101010101

Jusyen ko also known as the pools of sorrow or the accursed pools. A bright column of light shot down from the sky and hit the ground outside the guides cabin. Out from the light appeared the being known as Bass.

"By the Kami" the guide whispered in Mandrain.

Bass took note of his surroundings and walked toward the man.

Where am I now? He thought. This place looks familiar in an odd since. He continued to walk toward the old guide. The guide coward in fear as the repliod came toward him.

"Get back Akuma!" Shouted an a short old woman with a cane.

0101010101010101001010101111111111101010101010010101010101011

Threat assessment…….old woman could cause irreparable damage to systems…termination code activated…beginning to initiate combat procedures.

1010011010010101010011010100001010101010100110010101010010101

"What is it doing mother?" Zian pu asked Xian pu.

"I don't know it looks like its assessing Great grand mother." She replied.

The machine looked at the old woman and smirked. Then it rushed forward unseen to the naked eye.


End file.
